The Perfect Match
by oh yeah
Summary: King Thranduil and Lord Elrond have wedding plans for Legolas...
1. The Perfect Match

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of the characters you recognize. I only own Lady Caladrim.  
  
Notes: This is a short, one chapter fic about Legolas and his true love. Tell me if I have any spelling or grammar mistakes in you reviews please.  
  
The Perfect Match  
  
Legolas was bored. He stirred in his seat uncomfortably and his father looked over at him. Legolas saw the reprimand there and stilled. He could not afford to be on his father's bad side again today.  
  
Thranduil was still mad because of the apple incident. Legolas was walking in the hallway and tripped on an apple. He fell on top of a young maiden of his father's court. Legolas flushed in shame at the memory. His father had seen him jump off the maiden and who knows what he thought.  
  
Suddenly, there was a commotion outside the throne room. Five or six guards walked in, carrying what looked to be a she-elf. One of the guards had suspicious scratches on his face that had swelled up and were bleeding freely. The others looked afraid to get to close to the she-elf.  
  
She was struggling violently against the bonds that were holding her against her will. King Thranduil gave the sign and the cut her free of those bonds.  
  
King Thranduil stood up and all noise stopped, except for the she-elf. She was continuing to struggle. King Thranduil frowned when he looked upon her.  
  
But Legolas, he was captivated. Never had he seen such a she-elf before. He observed her closely. Her long hair swung to her waist and her eyes were a clouded green. Her skin was pale and contrasted sharply with her almost black hair.  
  
Her clothing was a simple blue dress. It was loose fitting and rather dirty. Almost like she had been traveling for the past several weeks. She was rather short for an elf; something that would have causes her much humiliation when she was a young she-elf.  
  
Looking into her eyes, Legolas could tell that they were filled with wisdom and warmth, even if none was directed towards him at the present.  
  
King Thranduil spoke softly to one of the guards and pointed to the she- elf. She growled softly and Legolas could not help it, he chuckled.  
  
The strange she-elf diverted her gaze from his father and to Legolas and he could not help but gasp. To look into those eyes burned his soul, and he knew that if nothing else, he had found something special today- something that should be kept close to his heart.  
  
"What is so funny, your Highness?" her voice was dripping with disdain and sarcasm. Legolas looked at her closely. He slowly got up from his chair and walked toward her until he was but an arm's length away.  
  
When he was right next to her, he saw that she was even more beautiful, despite the thick coat of mud and grime that covered her dress.  
  
"You are." Legolas replied.  
  
The she-elf bristled at his tone. She opened her mouth to reply when Legolas stopped her.  
  
"Beg your pardon my lady," he began, "I meant no offense. I simply meant that you seem quite able to keep the court amused" he looked around at the laughing Lords and Ladies, "by yourself."  
  
Before the she-elf could say anything to him, King Thranduil cleared his throat.  
  
"Lords and Ladies," he began, "it seems that today will be a day that is full of surprises. Here before us now stands a Lady of Rivendell, sent here by Lord Elrond himself."  
  
Legolas immediately thought 'What is Lord Elrond up to now?' He did not need to think about it more because the Lady herself spoke up.  
  
"Your highness, I have come from Rivendell on a matter of great importance. Lord Elrond wanted me to give this to you. He says it contains a very important message." Her chest seemed to swell up with pride at this. Legolas smirked. He was amused.  
  
King Thranduil raised his eyebrows. "But why would he send you?" the King questioned. The Lady of Rivendell shook her head  
  
"I have no idea." She stated. "But he said that I should be the one to deliver it so, here I am." As she finished speaking, she drew from her bag a small scroll and handed it to King Thranduil.  
  
The King opened it and smiled. A great, big, wide smile that had the whole room looking around, questioning. What could make the King so happy? He hadn't been happy since his wife departed for Valinor years ago.  
  
King Thranduil motioned for the guards to leave and for a servant to take her to her rooms.  
  
"There will be a great feast tonight in honor of our guest, Lady." he trailed off, not knowing the Lady's name.  
  
"Lady Caladrim, your highness." She curtsied and followed the servant quickly out of the room. The smile had never left the King's face. Legolas watched the Lady leave carefully, pretending to be looking at something else. The King took notice of this and smiled even wider.  
  
"Legolas, my son, you should get dressed too. The feast will be soon." Legolas nodded and the King was left alone. Everyone scurried to get ready for the feast.  
  
Legolas couldn't keep his eyes off of Lady Caladrim during the feast. She was as gorgeous as the night sky and the stars were her eyes. He was enamored. They danced every dance and ate side by side. Nothing else seemed to be near them, they were in a world of their own.  
  
King Thranduil saw this and smiled. Everything was working wonderfully. Soon, they would be married and he would get to see his grandchildren before he went over the sea.  
  
While everyone else was busy with the festivities, he discreetly pulled out a scroll. It was the same one from Lord Elrond. It simply said:  
  
I've found the perfect match for him.  
  
Lord Elrond 


	2. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Chapter 1  
  
Does anyone know how to get bold and italics on ff.net?  
  
The Perfect Match  
  
Epilogue  
  
Legolas and Lady Caladrim were soon married. All the elves of Middle Earth were invited to the wedding. Aragorn was the best man at the wedding.  
  
Relations between Mirkwood and Rivendell were soon improved greatly, considering the brides family lived there.  
  
Lady Caladrim often visited her favorite brother and Legolas would come along too.  
  
King Thranduil had seven grandchildren before he went over the sea, and he spoiled each and every one of them equally.  
  
After the call of the sea became to great for King Thranduil, Legolas and Caladrim became King and Queen of Mirkwood.  
  
The Royal family lived long (of course) and happily in Mirkwood. The people loved King Legolas and Queen Caladrim and their children.  
  
After the ceremony, Elrond walked up to King Thranduil of Mirkwood. One hand was extended and Thranduil shot Elrond a dirty look before depositing a few coins in his hand.  
  
"You won the bet about how soon our children would get married THIS time, Elrond," Thranduil said, as a smile began to creep across his face, "maybe you won't be so lucky next time with Lady Galadriel playing." Seeing the look of horror on the others face brought tears of laughter to Thranduil's eyes. "After all, she is your mother-in-law, wouldn't want to make her unhappy by making her lose now would we?"  
  
Thranduil's laughter didn't cease until much later that night.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hi! I'd like to thank my three reviewers for their support. luv ya!  
  
Princess1- *blushes* you're so sweet  
  
Portal-girl- thank you so much! *hugs*  
  
Allora Gale- happy now? 


End file.
